What to Do Now?
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !1998! When Marie tells Anya that Dimitri didn't take the money.. she is left alone with her thoughts. What does she realize? /songfic: Jem & the Holograms\


**"What to do Now"**   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: «ANASTASIA» When Marie tells Anya that Dimitri didn't take the money... she is left alone with her thoughts. What does she realize? ©98. Plz read&review, thx! «songfic» Jem & the Holograms, "Can't Get My Love Together". 

(warning: this fic is already 7 years old... lmao once again, its OLD and not new!) 

•§• 

The Dowager Empress Marie entered the room behind the curtains of the ballroom. Anya was there, looking through the curtains at the crowds of people, with the smallest hope that maybe Dimitri was at the party, to watch her get introduced to the people as the now new-found lost Russian princess. Then Marie spoke up, startling Anya. 

"He's not there." 

Anya turned to her, shaking her head. "Oh, I know he's not, he...-" Then she caught herself. "Who's not there, Grandmama?" 

"A remarkable young man, who found a music box..." Marie hinted that Anya remember Dimitri was the boy who had helped them escape the palace, and thus, was the one to find her music box. 

But even though she did remember, Anya shrugged the memory off, trying not to think of him, and instead, tried thinking of her new life ahead. "Oh, he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can." She avoided her grandmother's look, but then turned to smile at her to show she was fine. 

Marie smiled back and opened the curtain slightly. 

Anya spotted Pooka sitting next to the royal chair. He seemed pretty bored of watching the people dance, and let out a big yawn. 

"Look at them dance. You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles. But... I wonder, is it what you really want?" 

Anya seemed surprised at her grandmother's doubt. "Of course, of course it is! I found what I was looking for; I found out who I am... I found you!" 

"Yes, you did find me, and you'll always have me." Marie hugged her. "But is it enough?" She looked at Anya with a soft smile, knowing that Anya loved Dimitri, too, and she said what Anya wanted to hear, the truth. "My darling, he didn't take the money..." 

Anya's eyes widened, and as she took a step back, she appeared suddenly happy at this news. She started to smile again, but wondering. "He didn't?" 

Marie didn't answer that, saying something different instead. She knew Anya had to make this decision on her own. "Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman that you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again." She stroked Anya's face, then Anya turned around, and her grandmother walked toward the curtains. "Whatever you choose, we will always have each other." She went through the curtains and into the ballroom. 

Anya turned back to ask her a question, but she wasn't there. "Grandmama, can't you tell me the-" She saw Marie had gone, and the thought finished in her mind. '-reason why he didn't take it?'. She started to follow Marie out through the curtains, with a smile to greet the wealthy people, but then, she felt, different, as if, that wasn't where she belonged. 

She drew back, and, sitting on a nearby chair, tried to sort out her thoughts. Why did she feel different? Maybe becaused she had lived the other way for so long, she wasn't used to being, well... rich. "Maybe Grandmama's right. I have found what I was looking for; she's my family. But is this my home?" 

Her concerned look faded away as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, what am I talking about? Of course it is!" She seemed so confused. "Where else, or what else, could be my home?" She thought of her music box and locket, and with a laughing smile realized something. 

"He had had the box all that time, and I had had the key on my necklace. The waltz I'd forgotten the words to, and made up my own words to, was really from the music box! Mmm... I've gotta talk to him... Oh... Why didn't he take the money? Maybe he didn't really want it, maybe, he really does love me... I can't believe it... I... I really am... still in love with him!... But then, why did he leave?... Oh, my... I have to choose a, another direction, for my life, once more... Do I stay here, and live, in luxury? That's not something I really wanted, or expected... Or... Do I go and find him, Dimitri, and get him to tell me how he truly feels?... What do I do?... I do know that I must... follow my heart... yeah..." 

And then she started to sing. 

_(music) _

As she fingered the cloth of her gown's sleeves- 

"Can't get my love together, no matter how I try," She shook her head. 

"Can't get my love together, don't know the reason why!" She took off her crown and held it in her hands, looking it over with a feeling of wonder. 

"Can't get my love together, can't make the pieces fit! Can't get my love together, can't make sense a bit!" She replaced it in her hair, stood up, and twirled around. 

"Why do I-! Keep going in two directions at once!" She bowed down to Pooka, who had run in from the curtains over to her feet. 

"Seems like I-! Keep fighting a war on two different fronts!" She picked him up and cuddled the tiny puppy. 

"Can't get my love together, how I wish I could!" She put Pooka down, and glanced inside the curtains. 

"Can't get my love together-" She drew back again, this time with a sure smile. 

"But once my love's together; I know we'll be together for good!" Still singing, she looked around for Pooka, who had disappeared suddenly. 

"Can't get my love together-" She checked under the chair and he wasn't there. 

"But once my love's together-" She clasped her hands together, nodding. "I know we'll be together for good!" And she ended with a whisper, "I know now. I love you, Dimitri." She smiled. 

_(end music) _

Then, she heard Pooka barking, and she followed the sound out to the garden. "Pooka? Pooka, where are you?" 

_(continues as in movie) _

... 

ANASTASiA™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, etc. ˆ-ˆ 

PS. Believe it or not, this is a work of fiction. All the incidents, names, and characters are imaginary.  
Any resemblence to actual persons etc, living or dead, is completely coincidental. ˆ-˜   
©98 


End file.
